Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W
Japan Release Date: December 01, 2012 DVD/BD Release Date: June 05, 2013 Japanese title: イナズマイレブン vs ダンボール Romaji: Gekijouban Inazuma Irebun Gō Buiesu Danbōru Senki Daburu Insert: Issho ni Arukou Ending: Tenohira no Nukumori ---- Info The movie aired on December 1st in the theater. The DVD and Blu-ray were released on June 5th 2013. This is the third movie of the Inazuma Eleven universe, second one of GO and the first one for the Danball Senki Series. Summary *The film is set in a parallel world, which took place after the Three Kingdom's Era arc. *Shinsei Inazuma Japan, a team formed by some of Raimon's players, Hakuryuu and Yukimura Hyouga played against Endou Mamoru's team, Inazuma Legend Japan. *Asta's sudden arrival interrupted the match. Then an army of LBXs attacked the stadium. *The LBXs did considerable damage to the stadium. All of Inazuma Legend Japan was engulfed by a strange purple light and disappeared. *Shinsei Inazuma Japan was saved by the Inazuma TM Caravan's arrival, piloted by Wonderbot. *Fran, Asta and San are revealed to be the antagonists. **Fran seemed to be able to "erase" the world and return it to its natural state, as trees started to grow in cities while buildings vanished. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Chrono Stone debut) * (Debut) * (No typography) * (Chrono Stone debut, no typography) * (Chrono Stone debut, no typography) * (Debut, no typography) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut, no typography) * (Debut, no typography) * (Debut, no typography) Tactic *' Kami no Takuto FI' (Debut) Keshin/Keshin Armed/Mixi Max used Keshin/Keshin Armed * (Chrono Stone debut) * * * * (Debut) * (Debut) Mixi Max * * * (Debut) Danball Senki W characters *'Yamano Ban' *'Oozora Hiro' *'Hanasaki Ran' *'Kaidou Jin' *'Haibara Yuuya' *'Jessica Kaios' *'Kojou Asuka' *'Kawamura Ami' *'Aoshima Kazuya' LBXs *'Ikaros Zero' *'Ikaros Force' *'Odin MK-2' *'Achilles D9' *'Liu Bei' *'Minerva Kai' *'Triton' *'Achilles Deed' *'Pandora' *'Jeanne D' *'Vampire Cat' *'Digitonias I' *'Digitonias II' *'Heliorosa' Attack functions used *'Thunder Burst' *'Raijinken' *'Big Bang Slash' *'Drill Slasher' *'Glorious Ray' *'Grand Wall' *'Whale Cannon' *'Tempest Blade' *'00 Sword' *'Meteor Breaker' *'Devil Soul' (No typography) *'Ocean Blast' (No typography) *'Gungnir' *'Dai Shinkuuzan' *'Meteor Strike' *'Double Ray Wing' (No typography) Trailers Inazuma Eleven GO Danball Senki W Full Trailer Trivia *There was a CM which shows Tsurugi Kyousuke and Hakuryuu using Great Blaster but that part wasn't in the actual movie. **The same happened to the part where Tsurugi and Shindou uses their Keshin Armed. **Also, there was a movie poster showing Amemiya Taiyou in his Keshin Armed form and Fei Rune in his Tyrano Mixi Max form. *Shortly before the Shinsei Inazuma Japan-Inazuma Legend Japan match, there were cameo appearance of other Level-5 characters in the audience. External links *Official Movie site *Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W (Danball Senki Wiki) Navigation Category:Movies